


The Devil Made Me

by Lady_une



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_une/pseuds/Lady_une
Summary: When a string of murders move into his district Seunghyun rushes against the clock to find the killer and put an end to its madness. Will he catch the killer before it strikes again? How many more people will have to lose their lives before it ends? Can he balance this violent case and his new love interest?





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Seunghyun**

 

Walking into the station I could tell things were tense. A string of murder cases in this district have been linked to a number of cases from another district. Everyone was on edge including the Chief. I walk right past my partners desk seeing him with his head in case folder, I would have to check in with him once I have talked to the chief. Knocking on the door I heard his gruff response and I walk in to find him standing at his window looking outside.

“Take a seat.”

 

I sit down across from his desk and he turns walking to his desk chair before falling into it.

 

“You heard the news, correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“I need you and Jiyong to lead this investigation. We need to find out who this bastard is and put them behind bars. I don’t need to explain how much pressure we have on us to find this person. The other district has sent over all of the information they have collected and you need to go through it. I also don’t need to say how we need to keep this from the media. We don’t need the public finding out and freaking out.”

“I understand sir, don’t worry we will find this person.”

“Then get to it.”

 

Standing from my chair leaving the room and going right to my desk across from my partners. Sitting down he finally looks up from his file folder.

 

“Chief tell you what’s up?”

“Sure did.”

“So how do you want to go about this one?”

“Let’s see what they sent over and see what we can find from that and go from there.”

“Sounds good, I have actually been looking at the stuff and it’s pretty gruesome. Whoever this is, they are one sick son of a bitch.”

“What have you found?”

“Well from what I can get this person likes to hunt in the bars and night clubs. The victims have been mostly men but a couple of women were also killed. Some of the bodies have been mutilated with the members being cut off or another part of the body like the hand or a finger. Some of them have been just stabbed multiple times or they have had their throats cut. The earlier victims were the ones who were stabbed or had the throats cut, but the killer grew from there with the mutilation. All of the murders either took place in the victim’s house or in a motel. There has been no trace found of the person, no hair or bodily fluids could be found from the killer. When the motels were booked it was always the victim purchasing the room and there was never a sign of another person.”

“So do you think it’s a random killing or do you think they have some kind of motivation behind the kills?”

“Honestly right now I would say there probably is some story behind madness, but I don’t know yet. I need to look at more information first.”

 

I nodded my head grabbing some of the files and going through them. There were pictures in the files of the crime scenes and they were in fact gruesome. I was confused as to how there could be no evidence left behind to help give us a clue as to who the person was. There was so much blood in the photos that I was finding it hard to believe that there was no fingerprint or shoe print left behind. After spending all morning going through files Jiyong and I decided to take a lunch break to get a bit of air and refresh our minds.

Walking in to the cafe we were greeted by our friend Daesung who owned the café. He showed us to our normal spot, a quiet place in the corner with a clear shot of the entry points. Sitting down we ordered our normal food and chatted about stuff not pertaining to work. It was a rule we had, when eating we left the work talk at the door so not to get overwhelmed. Just as we were discussing the recent episode of the drama Jiyong and Seungri were currently watching I heard the most angelic laughter coming from a table just to the left of ours. I looked over to find the most beautiful woman with her head tilted back in laughter and Daesung sitting down with his hand covering his mouth. I put my food down watching the two of them interact, they must be on close terms with how comfortable together they were. The woman was finished with her meal and was standing reaching for her wallet I assumed when Daesung put his hand over hers stopping her. She smiled and said something before walking out of the café. When we finished our food Daesung came over to our table to collect our plates.

 

“Dae, who was that woman you were sitting with?”

“Oh Mina, she is a regular here. Cute isn’t she, hyung? She is actually a stunt double and stops in here just about every day before she heads off to work. Do you want me to introduce you? She is single.”

 

Daesung smiled before giving me a wink.

 

“Maybe another time, we have to get back to work.”

“Hey don’t forget tomorrow night is Youngbae’s birthday dinner.”

“I know. We will try and make it.”

“You better make it. I know you guys are probably swamped right now but you need to make time for this.”

“We will.”

 

Jiyong and I stood from the table giving Daesung a pat on the back before heading back to the station. The rest of the night was spent going over bloody picture after bloody picture. The victims were found in the bed, in the tub, and on the floor. There was no true pattern. There had to be some kind of motivation behind the killings. Going through the phone records we finally caught our first break- there were messages between the victim and a stranger. They were of a sexual nature, with the victim requesting certain acts to be performed by the stranger. There was no mention of payment nor was there any money missing from the victims so this wouldn’t be something done by a prostitute. The victims with the appendages missing were also ones who requested the viler acts, so there was some proof that these were done possibly in a fit of passion. The victim could have acted a certain way or possibly have said something causing the killer to flip their switch. At least we had something to go off of. We just needed to dig further to find something. I refused to let this person stay on the streets any longer than necessary. I would find them and put them behind bars or if need be end their life.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The sound of the bell above the door sounded as I entered the little café. This place was quickly becoming my favorite little escape from the world. The atmosphere was serene, they always had some kind of soft music playing and the smell from the fresh made bread always reminded me of grandmother who made fresh bread when I was over her house. Walking up to the counter I ordered my usual iced coffee and a sandwich. I paid for my order and took the buzzer before finding a spot next to the window. It always had the most sunlight coming through and allowed me to people watch as I ate.

Getting lost in my own thoughts I didn’t even notice the buzzer had gone off until my food showed up in front of me. Startled I looked up to find the café owner smiling down at me.

 

“Oh Daesung, sorry I normally don’t space out like that. Thank you for bringing me my food.”

“It’s no problem Mina, is everything ok?”

 

Setting his tray down he took a seat opposite of me and rested his face on his hand that he had propped up on the table.

 

“Nothing is really wrong, I just enjoy people watching. I always wonder what kind of lives they live, or I think of some crazy story. Like the lady sitting outside there with her daughter. I bet she lives at home with her husband and they love their daughter so much. On Sundays they pack a small basket with food and go to the park for picnics. The husband is always home for dinner and reads the daughter a bed time story every night.”

“I bet you aren’t that far off, you can tell the mother loves her very much.”

 

Humming in agreeance I smile out at the loving family.

 

“Say Mina, what are you doing this evening?”

 

Turning my attention back to Daesung I blink a few times thinking over my plans for the evening.

 

“Nothing really, I might have plans later in the evening but it’s still up in the air. Why?”

“Well if you don’t have anything going on I wanted to know if you would like to attend dinner with me and my friends. I really would like to introduce you to a friend of mine?”

I couldn’t help but giggle at his comment, “I can see why the girls here call you cupid Dae.”

“So will you come?”

“Sure why not, I don’t know if I will stay the whole night but I would love to come and meet your friends.”

“Great! I will text you the details!”

 

Daesung stood from his chair with a big smile on his face before he placed his hand over mine giving it a squeeze before he walked away. I couldn’t help but smile as well, there was something about the kindness that laid behind his eyes. It was hard not feed off his emotions, they were just so pure. Just as I was walking out of the café I received the text with the details for the dinner. I sent a quick smiley face and a thumb up before placing my phone back in my pocket and going back to work.

I stopped off at home wanting to change and wash up before heading to the dinner. I googled the place and found it to be a little high class so I didn’t feel too comfortable in showing up there right from work. I was a little nervous as I walked into the restaurant, pulling on my blue skirt I tried to make sure that everything was still neat and presentable. Walking up to the matradee I asked for where the birthday part was for Youngbae, I was then escorted to a back near the bar where a table held everyone. Daesung quickly stood and came to my side giving me a brief hug before leading me to table.

 

“Everyone I would like to introduce Mina.”

 

I bowed and said my hellos as everyone also said hello and waived. Daesung pulled a chair out for me to sit down in next to a rather attractive man.

 

“Mina, this is my friend Seunghyun.”

 

I smiled and held my hand out which Seunghyun took, his hand was warm and large. For a moment I felt as if my whole body was going through some kind of static shock, the hairs on my arms stood and he must have felt it as well with the surprised look he had.

 

“Hello Mina, it is nice to meet you.”

 

Seunghyun reached out for the bottle of wine on the table and lifted it asking if I wanted a glass, I nodded my head and he poured it into my glass.

 

“So Daesung said you worked as a stunt double, I don’t think I have met many stunt doubles in my life. How is it doing that kind of work?”

 

I took the glass swirling the red liquid in it as I took a quick sniff of the wine. Before answering him I took a little sip and let it linger in my mouth before swallowing.

 

“Wow that is absolutely delicious.”

“I am glad you like it, the guy down there with the luscious locks flailing his arms around like a goof ball owns this restaurant, he spends most of his time going around to wine vineyards tasting new wines. The man next to him is my partner.”

“Partner?”

“Did Daesung not tell you? I am a police officer.”

“Oh no he didn’t, that must be interesting work.”

“It is but probably not as interesting as your work.”

“Mine really isn’t that interesting, I just basically show up and do what the actual actors can’t do. It’s a great way to workout, some of the fight sequences can be pretty intense. Other times I am falling from high up or being tossed around.”

“That sounds pretty interesting.”

“I suppose, I get to travel and meet some very talented actors.”

“Sounds better than my job.”

“But your job is so rewarding, you are out there catching the bad guys and keep everyone safe.”

“The bad guys aren’t really what the movies and Tv shows make them out to be. The majority of the cases I get aren’t that serious.”

“Still much more rewarding.”

“So Mina, what do you like to do for fun when you aren’t being tossed around like a rag doll?”

 

Covering my mouth with the back of my hand I let out a laugh, he really was funny and cute.

 

“I love to swim, I find it relaxing. When I am in the water the world just kind of fades of away. It’s just me gliding through the water without a care in the world, there is no stress about work or about bills. All there is, is me and the water around me. What about you?”

“Me, I love to paint and go to art exhibits. It helps me destress from my cases and work out my feelings.”

“I would love to see some of your paintings some time.”

“When I get a day off I would love to show you some.”

 

For the next few hours I spent it enjoying the company of the guys, hearing their stories from their childhood made me a bit envious. I longed for a connection like that with someone who knew me from my younger years. The food there was amazing, and I could see why they had five star reviews. My phone buzzing in my bag drew my attention away from the silly story Daesung was telling. Opening it up I noticed it was a text, I quickly sent a reply before placing it back in my bag. I thanked Daesung for the invite and bid the group goodnight. Seunghyun walked me out and helped me catch a cab, the two of us exchanging numbers and making plans to see each other again. As the cab drove away I watched him from the backseat as he pulled a cigarette and lit it, even from afar the man was gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence and death. Recommended for mature audiences only.

Laying down on the bed I look up at the ceiling, there was cracks in the paint all over the surface. Lifting my hand from the bed I pointed my finger out and drew what I saw with the cracks. The warm liquid running down my raised arm began to drip onto my face causing me to close my eyes to keep the liquid from falling into them. The gargling coughing sound coming from the floor was really starting to annoy me.

Sitting up on the bed I hopped off and tiptoed over to the man lying on the ground. Standing over him I went down to my knees straddling his body in my naked form. I gazed down at him tilting my head from side to side as I watched him try to speak past the blood that was bubbling up in his mouth causing it to splurt out onto me. Taking my finger I put it in his open mouth collecting the blood before bringing it to his forehead and using it to paint a cross on him.

 

“Call out for your god, ask him to save you. I doubt he will, he has turned his cheek on the likes of you and me. No only one person awaits you, don’t be afraid he will give you exactly what you deserve. So stop fighting it, let go of this life and go to him.”

 

The man shook his head and lifted his hands trying to use what energy he had left in him to grab onto my throat to make a final attempt to save himself. Taking my left hand I pushed his hands away while I reached for the knife that laid next to him with my right hand.

 

“Now, now. Don’t try that, we both know you won’t be making it out of here. There is no mercy for the likes of you. Your kind deserve everything you get, I will make sure that I deliver you to the devil himself. The men who pray on the small and weak. The ones who take pleasure in depraved acts on not only the old but the young. I will make sure to rid the world of as many of you before I too finally visit the devil himself. I won’t let another man or woman ruin the lives of a child or destroy another life. So just die!”

 

Raising the knife I quickly brought it across the man’s throat finally ending his life. I watched as what life he had left in him pooled from the cut on his throat, his chest no longer rising and his body stilling of all movements. Standing from his lifeless body I grabbed the knife and turned towards the bed. Yanking the sheets off I put them in a plastic bag and tied it off. Taking the knife I went into the bathroom to wash away the man’s blood. Looking under the sink I found some cleaning products and poured them all over the sink to rid it of the blood. Grabbing a rag I made sure to wipe down all the surfaces before I got dressed. I took one last look around making sure I didn’t miss anything, paying extra attention to the floor to make sure there were no finger prints left in his blood. Reaching into my jacket I grabbed two pennies and put them on his eye, the payment to Charon for his passage on the ferry. Grabbing the man’s shirt I made sure to also wipe the cross on his forehead so that my prints were no longer visible.

Grabbing my things and the bag I quietly left the room. There were no security cameras in the hallway or in the stair well, so it was easy to walk down to the main floor and out a back door without being seen. Once I was out of the building I made my way to a junkyard. No one ever paid attention to me as I walked the streets. No people were too busy pushing past me trying to find their next conquest, their next hit, their next drink. They were too deep into their own life to ever notice me. I could be walking down the street covered in blood and people wouldn’t bat an eye. In fact I have done that exact thing, not one person stopped the younger girl in the street running in the rain with blood in her hair and on her face. When I finally reached the abandoned car shop where junkies and whores often used I found the empty barrel. Throwing the bag in I doused it with some gasoline before lighting it on fire. I stayed to watch it burn a little before leaving when the homeless started to gather, attracted by the heat no less.

Turning around I began my long walk back home. I was never really afraid of walking the streets at night, nothing could be worse than what I have already been through. The gangs that ran this area never bothered with me, they knew better then to mess with me. The burnt scar of the devils trident on my right hip was enough to send them running. The first time I was jumped and stripped of my clothes on the streets they took one look at the scar and backed off. But that was years ago, years before I started to take matters into my own hands.

With the poorly lit streets and the dark sky above I often felt more at ease here then I did walking around during the day. No here is where I belonged, for here were the others suffering and struggling to live another day. Here were those thrown to the gutter and left to rot by society. The ones forgotten and abused. I belonged here with them, another dark soul made in the image of the devil himself. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**TOP**

 

Neither Jiyong or myself had ever seen the Chief’s face get that deep of a red color, if I was being honest I was expecting the man to drop dead from a heart attack with the way he was screaming at us. He called me and Jiyong in from our mountain of reports on the killer to explain that he was just notified of a dead body found and they believe it to be linked to our case. The disappointment in his voice didn’t go unnoticed, he had hoped we would have had a lead by now and I felt a bit of disappointment in myself too.

Arriving at the motel we pushed passed the crowd of people who were trying to get a glimpse inside, while the journalists were also there trying to get any piece of information out from the staff that worked there or from rookie cops.

Walking into the room I wasn’t expecting what I saw, I should have after spending so many hours going over the older files but seeing it in person was something indescribable. The body was still on the floor just in front of the bed naked with injuries to his stomach and chest and a final wound to his neck that was the fatal blow.

Jiyong walked around the room as I looked over the body, there was a pool of blood formed from where it escaped his neck and blood was also smeared on the forehead. Two coins were placed on the eyes, why I wasn’t sure. Looking at the wounds on the chest and stomach you could see where the blood had formed just under the skin from the internal hemorrhaging that he had suffered prior to succumbing to his wounds.

 

“Jiyong, see if there is anything out of place that could be used as a weapon for these wounds to his chest and stomach.”

 

I looked around from where I was knelt down hoping to find something but didn’t see anything that was out of place. Jiyong must not have found anything either because soon he was at my side bending over to look at the man.

 

“There was nothing in the bathroom that could be used, nor did I find anything else. Maybe the killer took it with them.”

 

For the majority of the day we spent canvasing the area trying to find any kind of CCTV footage that could have caught the man and the killer and had them sent to the station. We interviewed the individuals working night before and people who had stuck around that were also guests at the motel. With the statements in hand and photographs of the scene we made our way back to the station.

Getting out of the car I headed towards the door and I spotted the girl from before, Mina. She was walking past the café and was being harassed by some obviously drunk men. I looked back at Jiyong and he gave me a nod, “Go help her out and I will see you inside.”

 

The poor girl should not have been walking around alone with everything going on. When I reached her and the two men I could hear them trying to coerce her into accompanying them to a local bar for some drinks, or to go get some food with them. She was trying to decline but they were not taking no for an answer. I cleared my throat and got their attention.

 

“Do we have a problem here?” I asked.

One of the men looked up to me and I could see his eyes trying their best to focus on me before he opened his mouth and slurred out his response, “Get lost she is here with us.”

“I doubt that since the girl has already kindly denied your offer, now if you two would leave the girl be and go on your way. Or you can join me and three of us can go back to my place.” I made sure to flash my badge on my hip before pointing towards the station. The men threw their hands up and walked away from Mina.

“Thank you Seunghyun.” The sound of her voice was soft and gentle, there was no way those two would have left her alone.

“You’re welcome, it’s getting pretty late what are you doing out?”

“I was just getting done with work and the night air felt so good after the day I had so I decided to walk the rest of the way home.”

“You know it’s pretty dangerous out here, you shouldn’t walk alone.”

“I can handle my own, I do get tossed around as a career and can protect myself.”

“Oh really? Then what about those guys?”

“They were drunk and harmless, they would have left me alone eventually. Besides if I need help the police station is right there and I know this tall handsome officer who would be more than happy to help me out if I needed it. I would have just called him.”

“Oh really, and how would you have called him if you didn’t have his number?”

“Good point, I guess he will just have to give me his number then.”

 

She looked up at me with a playful smile on her face as she titled her head. I was always the one who asked a girl for her number so to have one ask me for mine was new. The way she went about it was even cuter. I laughed a little and I asked her for her phone, she unlocked it and handed it to me and I made sure to not only enter my personal cell phone number but my office line as well along with Jiyong’s number too.

 

“You have my cell phone and office number in there now. If you can’t reach me on either of those and it’s an emergency, then I also put Jiyong’s cell in there too just in case you can’t reach me.”

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t I drive you home?”

“Thank you but I am sure I can manage; besides you have to get to work don’t you?”

“It’s ok, I would feel better if I got you home safe.”

“How about this, you walk with me until I grab a taxi and then you can go back to work. I know you must be busy and I don’t want to interfere with it.”

 

I nodded my head and followed her to the street where she could grab a taxi. We talked a bit about her day shooting her current drama, she was an extra in a mafia drama. Her day was spent being tossed around and fighting other women and men. Even with it being such a hard job she talked so animatedly about her job, you could see she really enjoyed it. Once I had her in the taxi and on her way I turned around and headed back to the station.

The rest of the night was spent going over all the CCTV footage we gathered and going over the testimonies we got. We also went over the notes from the crime scene and noticed there were no finger prints left at all. With all the blood in the room I was still baffled how there was a lack of finger prints.

Getting up from my desk I stretched my arms out and went to grab a cup of coffee. Yawning I stirred my cup and made one for Jiyong as well when my phone in my pocket began to buzz. Reaching in I took it out and unlocked it to find a new message from a number not saved in my phone. Opening it I found a picture of a cute fluffy cat sitting on a lap of whom I assumed was the sender. Then another buzz as a text came through, it was Mina and she was letting me know she made it home safely. I chuckled and sent a text back telling her that her cat was just as cute as the owner and to have a good night. With my phone back in my pocket I grabbed the two cups of coffee and returned back to my desk, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mina**

 

The loud ringing of my alarm woke me from a dream that I couldn’t remember entirely but I could remember the peacefulness that it had brought. Grabbing my phone off my bedside I ended the loud alarm that had also woken up fluffy who was meowing as she stretched her legs. I rolled on to my back as she climbed onto my chest and purred loudly as she smashed her face into mine.

 

“Good morning to you too, yes yes I know you are hungry.”

 

Another meow and she jumped off my chest and made her way to her bowl in the kitchen. Pushing back the covers I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms above my head before I too made my way to the kitchen. Once I had Fluffy’s bowl I grabbed a glass of water and checked the messages from the night before. One made me smile, it was from Seunghyun who was wonder if I would like to do lunch with him. I sent him a response that I would love to have lunch with him and told him when I would be free.

Like any other day I arrive at the filming site and get sent right into makeup prior to heading for wardrobe. It was another fight scene but this time we had the main male lead there. I was actually pretty excited for the fact that I was one of the lucky ones who were going to actually get into a fight with him.

The scene was set up in an ally way and it was me and two other girls who were there along with a handful of men. Our lead was trying to fight his way to the gang leader to avenge his brother’s death, he expected there to be men but was not expecting us women there also fighting. The script called for him to show compassion towards the women members, but he found it hard to really get into it and throw defensive moves against us. The director kept trying to get him to be more hands on and believable, but he was struggling to actually lay hands on us. A true gentleman.

When the director angrily threw down the script and shouted for his stand in I walked up to our lead and told him it was ok, and that we all knew it was fake. I reminded him we are all professionals and us girls wouldn’t break that easily. The lead apologized and said he would get it right and there was no need for a stand in. When the director yelled action we all sprung on to him throwing our punches and kicks which he blocked. This time he grabbed the other girl and flipped her over making her land on her back and next came at me throwing his punches that I dodged until he finally landed his fake blow to my stomach before grabbing me and twisting my arms so I would flip and land on my back.

At last the shoot was over for me and I was able to run off to change before my lunch date. Just as I was saying goodbye to some of the other stunt workers the lead came up to me and thanked me for my help. His cheeks tinted a cute colorful pink as he asked me if I had lunch plans and I respectfully declined and told him I did in fact have plans.

 

“Your boyfriend is very lucky.” Was his response before he turned and walked away from. I didn’t even get the chance to correct him, Seunghyun was just a friend after all.

 

I arrived at the café about 5 minutes late thanks to traffic and found Seunghyun already seated and chatting with Daesung. I greeted both men and apologized for being late as Seunghyun stood and gestured for me to sit.

 

“So what would it before you two?”

“Mina, you can order first.”

I looked over the menu and then handed it back to Daesung, “I will take the garden salad with a lemonade please.”

 

Daesung smiled and then turned to Seunghyun and took his order before disappearing into the back leaving us alone to talk.

 

“So how as work this morning?” he asked.

“It was good, I had a scene with our main male lead. He was such a sweetheart but was having trouble with the fact that he had to fight women. We had to keep reshooting the scene so many times because he froze when it came time to go to blows with us girls. The director was actually pretty angry and called for his stand in but I was able to talk some sense into our lead and we eventually got it done.”

“Wow that sounds pretty exciting.”

“It was, I normally don’t get to interact with the higher up actors so it was really exciting.”

 

I took a sip of my water smiling at the thought of possibly being able to get bigger roles.

 

“So I have a confession to make.”

 

I paused drinking my water as I looked up at him wondering what it could be.

 

“The invite to lunch wasn’t sent by me. Jiyong had grabbed my phone last night while we were working and saw your text and asked you out to lunch for me. I am happy that you decided to join me, I was actually worried you would I think I was too forward with asking you out.”

 

I just watch him explain everything as he slowly played with the spoon that sat on the table. His long fingers were moving it back and forth, while he tried his best to stay calm and collected. I smiled as I reached across the small table and placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I would never have thought that, I’m really happy I get to have lunch with you. What kind of coffee does Jiyong like, I will have to buy him a cup to thank him for playing cupid.”

 

Suddenly Daesung appeared with our food setting it down in a huff, “Wouldn’t I actually be cupid? I was the one who first introduced you to each other. Besides cupid had more of an angelic face and I fit that description perfectly.”

Seunghyun laughed, “Don’t let Ri hear you say that, he would be more than happy to fight you over the fact that his Jiyong is the most attractive man on the planet.”

 

Daesung waved off Seunghyun’s comment before telling us to enjoy the meal and walking off. The rest of the lunch was spent talking about work and things we liked to do. He asked the typical get to know you questions about family and childhood. I explained how my parents had died in a car accident and I was raised by my uncle who also passed away and that I was basically an orphan who raised herself since she was 16. He looked apologetic for bringing the topic up, but I told him it was fine and it didn’t bother me. I learned that he had a younger sister who worked in the fashion world and was living in Europe. His parents were still alive and retired living happily in the country side. Before I knew it lunch was over and we had made plans to have dinner together sometime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!
> 
> This chapter will contain sensitive topics such as murder and mention of underage girls. Please skip this chapter if this is too much for you.

**Killer**

 

Sitting at the bar the young lady swirls the auburn liquid in her cup making the ice hit the sides with a clinking sound. She was dressed in a school uniform that made her look much younger than what she actually was. It wasn’t unusual for men to request such attire, it was common for pretty much any man to have a fantasy about being with a school girl. The man sitting next to her was asking her about her homework, his hand resting on knee slowly moved up.

 

“If you need any help I am more than happy to offer you my services.”

“My school work is rather hard, I just don’t understand it. I don’t want to bother you, I know you are very busy.”

“None sense, if my sweet girl needs me I am always at her backing call.”

 

His hand was now under her skirt moving closer to the inside of her thighs. She played the part and acted bashful and pushed his hand away. The whole time she wanted to vomit, the anger was slowly building up inside her, but she had to keep her shit together. The man was a doctor, men with his taste were vile but the ones who held positions of great respect were the worst.

After a few more drinks the man suggested they take this to a more secluded location to assist her with the homework. Arriving at the man’s apartment the young lady made sure to keep her head down and to let her hair fall around her face concealing her from the CCTV cameras that were hanging from the ceiling. Once safely in the apartment the man walked over to the bar and poured some drinks for him and the young lady. While his back was turned she took off her jacket laying it on the couch before reaching in and grabbing a little vile with some clear liquid in it. Turning around she walked up to him and took the drink from his outstretched hand and sat it down along with his. Pushing him up against the bar she put her arms around his waist before standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. With the man completely distracted she emptied the vile in his drink before pulling back and taking hers.

Walking back towards the couch she took in the room, it was large with a couple of doors, one for the bathroom and one for a bedroom. It was a high-class apartment, she didn’t expect anything else with the amount of money he was making as a doctor. Sitting down she took small sips as she smiled when the man gulped down his with one shot. Setting down his glass he moved towards her.

 

“My darling, are you excited for tonight.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Don’t worry, oppa will make you feel good.”

 

Before the man even got to her he started to feel dizzy and his vision swam. His hand shot out to the couch to brace himself, but he missed it due to him seeing double. He let out a groan as his body fell towards the ground landing with an audible thump. Standing up from her spot on the couch she placed her glass down and she stalked towards the man. She kicked him with her foot and he only let out a groan but didn’t move. Happy with how fast the drug took affect she turned towards the bedroom to find his computer. Once she found it she inserted her USB drive that would help her break into the computer, she wanted to find everything she could on the man. It didn’t take long to find what she was looking for, clicking the folder she found hundreds of pictures of young women in varying stages of undress and a few videos. Some of the pictures were also of girls who were barely legal. Glaring at the computer she quickly printed them out before snatching the USB drive from the computer. Going to the printer she grabbed them and stormed off towards the living room.

The young lady began undressing before walking to the kitchen to grab a knife. Pulling the larger man was hard but she finally got him laid out and tore his shirt off. The man was slipping in and out of consciousness but unable to move. Grabbing the knife that laid at her feet she began carving into the men’s flesh, all the man could do was groan when he felt the knife dig into him. Searing hot pain coursed throughout his body but he was helpless, unable to scream out for help or fight the monster who was tearing at him. Blood splattered up at her painting her body every time she dug into his flesh.

With her work finally completed the man had blood spluttering up past his lips as he slipped into unconsciousness from the shock of the blood loss. Pulling his pants down she grabbed his member before locating the dorsal artery and cutting it with the knife. Next, she moved up to his mouth and pried it open, once again she took the knife and sliced off his tongue to keep him from talking in the afterlife. Standing up she looked over the man’s bleeding disfigured body, he deserved this for everything he had done in the past. Going into the kitchen she looked under the sink finding a bottle of bleach and began filing the sink up with it, tossing the knife in she let it soak and grabbed a rag. The young woman made sure to go around the apartment and wiped down everything she touched before grabbing a fresh rag and cleaning as much blood from her body as possible, she couldn’t very well go walking about this side of town covered in blood. Grabbing two coins from her pocket with the rag she placed it on his eyes before tossing the printed pictures out around his body and then slipping out of the apartment and into the dark night.


End file.
